Tiger & Bunny Marvel Universe
by IronhideFourze
Summary: Some guy thought it would be funny to merge these two universes together. This is the mess that was born from his meddling.
1. Marvel NEXT Issue 1

Marvel NEXT Issue 1

 **AN: This is some sort of test to see if a concept like this would work. Just saying this right now, some members of the main cast won't appear yet and super hero teams are already an established thing.**

 _ **Bold Italic = Hero TV Announcer**_

* * *

 **KOTETSU'S HOUSE**

The sound of fried rice sizzling on a frying pan died down as Kotetsu finished cooking dinner.

"Guys! Dinner is ready!"

His roommate, Logan, arose from napping on the couch, yawning. "It better not be fried rice again."

"So what if it is? I don't see you cooking." Kotetsu retorted.

"..." Logan merely grunted in response. He really couldn't be bothered.

"I'm coming!" Their other roommate, Doreen Green said, coming down the stairs. With her pet squirrel Tippy Toe in tow.

"Here you go." Kotetsu gave her a plate of rice which she immediately dug into.

"At least someone doesn't mind my cooking."

"Just shut up and give me some food!" Logan exclaimed, getting up to get his plate of rice.

The three sat in front of the television as they ate their dinner.

"Guys," Doreen stopped eating. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you."

"Don't mention it Dorry," Kotetsu spoke happily. "We're a team, we help each other out."

"Yeah, just don't piss me off kid." Logan said.

"I promise I won't." Doreen said. "Once I get into college I'll get my own dorm and you won't have to worry about me."

"Don't rush yourself, take your time." Kotetsu said.

"Speak for yourself." Logan muttered.

Suddenly a beeping from the wristbands they all wore alerted them.

"Ugh, now?" Logan groaned.

"I'm not even done eating." Doreen stated reluctantly wanting to stop.

"It doesn't matter." Kotetsu said, scarfing down a few more spoon fulls of fried rice before hastily racing to find his shoes. "We've got a job to do!"

* * *

 **West Silver, Stern Medaille Area**

A group of robbers had attacked an armored truck and made off with over three million dollars. They were currently on the run with said vehicle evading police. The popular television program, Hero TV, was broadcasting this live as the following events unfolded.

 _ **"And here come a couple of Heroes now!"**_

A fiery looking formula one car drove behind the armored truck. In the car's two seats were the pair of heroes, Fire Emblem and Storm. (Storm's costume is her MVC 3 look, the logo of her sponsor, Rockstar Energy, is located on her stomach area).

 _ **"It's the brother and sister team of Fire Emblem and Storm! Will they be able to make a grand arrest today?!"**_

 **FIRST TO ARRIVE: FIRE EMBLEM & STORM (25 POINTS)**

Fire Emblem launched a fireball at the truck, taking out the two back tires and drastically reducing the truck's speed. As they neared the truck, Rock Bison and Power Man (Sports a Gold's Gym International and 5-hour Energy sponsor logos. He is also based on his appearance in the Ultimate Spider-Man show) a stood in front of the truck, stopping it dead in its tracks as Fire Emblem and Storm sped past.

 **SECOND TO ARRIVE: ROCK BISON & POWER MAN (5 POINTS)**

 _ **"And there's Rock Bison & Power Man!"**_

Together, Rock Bison and Power Man lifted up the truck.

 _ **"Things haven't been good for these two this season, hopefully they'll make a comeback tonight!"**_

"Huh? What?" Bison spoke.

A the robbers in the truck jumped out as Bison reached over to stop them.

"H-hey, stop!" He said, however he then realized that his horns were stuck in the truck.

"Get back here!" Power Man shouted as he ran after them.

"Hey wait!" Rock Bison called out. "Help me out here I'm stuck!"

"Uh, right!" Power Man stopped and came back to help Bison get unstuck.

The robbers managed to hijack a taxi and drive away, just as Fire Emblem arrived on foot.

"Oh, shucks!" Fire Emblem exclaimed.

"Don't worry brother, I got them!" Storm said, flying after them.

When she flew over the taxi, she called down lightning to violently strike the vehicle, pacifying the robbers inside.

 **CRIMINAL CAPTURED X2: STORM (400 POINTS) & FIRE EMBLEM (200 POINTS HALVED FOR LACK OF PHYSICAL CAPTURE)**

 _ **"Here's Storm with an excellent use of her powers, capturing two of the robbers!"**_

Storm held up two of the robbers in victory as Origami Cyclone and Tag (Sporting Toshiba and Crunchyroll sponsors) appeared in the background, scoring no points.

 _ **"But wait! Where is the third one?!"**_

Fire Emblem came running towards Storm. "Where's the third one?"

"Oh my," Storm said pressing a hand against her cheek. "In all the excitement I might've missed him."

 _ **"Ah, there he is! The last robber has gone into the nearby train station and hijacked a monorail! How Horrible!"**_

"Hurry up and go fast!" The robber commanded, pointing a gun at the conductor. The monorail left the station rather quickly. Further ahead on top of the rails stood Wild Tiger, Wolverine (the costume is the original yellow and blue and his sponsors are Dick's Sporting Goods and Harley-Davidson Motor Company), and Squirrel Girl (her costume is what she always had but is brown and blue, her sponsors are Planters Peanuts and Family Mart).

 _ **"What's this?! It's the Wild Animals of Sternbild! The Crusher for Justice, Wild Tiger! The best at what he does, Wolverine! And the Unbeatable Squirrel Girl! Can they end this situation?!"**_

"Alright, we made it!" Squirrel Girl said, hanging from the rail rather than standing on it.

Wolverine sniffed the air. "Yep, he's in that monorail."

"Let's stop him right here!" Tiger said as his body glowed and bulked up. "Wild Roar!"

 _ **"Wild Tiger is activating his Hundred Power! He only has five minutes to use it!"**_

Tiger used his strength to rip the rail out in front of him and tie it up. The monorail came to a screeching halt. Wolverine lunged forward, cutting through the front window of the monorail car into the driver seat. However, only the conductor was present, the robber jumped out onto a nearby airship.

"God damn it!" Wolverine shouted.

Squirrel Girl jumped after the robber, landing on the airship. Tiger prepared to jump as well as Sky High and Kid Nova (his costume is based on his current look in the comics, his sponsors are NASA, GameStop, and Red Bull) flew past.

 **"Here comes Sky High, the Windmaster and the Human Rocket, Kid Nova!"**

 **KING OF HEROES: SKY HIGH**

 **ULTIMATE TEAM OF HEROES: SKY HIGH & KID NOVA**

"Can't let you guys show me up." Tiger said. He jumped towards the airship. Halfway through the jump he lost faith in his ability to make it and flailed about before landing face first onto the airship.

"You okay, Tiger?" Squirrel Girl asked, crawling over to him.

"I'm alright." He answered.

The robber had gotten into the airship and hijacked it, pointing a gun at the pilots.

"Don't try to resist!" He ordered.

"Don't try to resist!" Both Sky High and Kid Nova said, flying in front of the cockpit and pointing.

"Don't copy me!" The robber took out a rocket launcher and fired the rocket through the window. Sky High and Kid Nova moved to evade it.

The rocket homed in on Kid Nova as he flew in a direction away from the tall buildings.

Wolverine finally jumped towards the airship. With his claws out he landed on top of one of the engines, tearing into it.

"Aw shit!" He muttered as the engine sparked and promptly exploded on him.

The explosion caused the pilots of the airship to fall out and the airship to turn towards the bay, where a passenger ship was passing through. Sky High quickly moved to save the pilots with his wind powers.

 _ **"And there's Sky High with the save!"**_

 **PERSON SAVED X2: SKY HIGH (200 POINTS) & KID NOVA (100 POINTS HALVED FROM LACK OF PHYSICAL RESCUE)**

 _ **"But the engine explosion caused the airship to descend and turn towards the bay. At this rate, it'll crash into that passenger ship!"**_

Squirrel Girl climbed into the cockpit of the airship, confronting the robber.

"You're coming with me!" She said.

"I'd rather go with Wild Tiger." The robber objected.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here!" Tiger said, getting into the cockpit.

"I'd rather go with Sky High thank you."

"Grrr, Shut up! You're coming with us!" Tiger shouted, grabbing him.

Feeling the airship descend, Wild Tiger and Squirrel Girl looked ahead of the airship to see that it was about to crash into the ship in the bay below.

"That's not good!"

Before both vessels collided with each other, ice suddenly froze everything in place. Even forming a hand around the airship.

 _ **"This ice! Could it be?!"**_

Three girls stood on the mountain-like formation the ice made.

 _ **"Yes! It's the Idol Blue Rose, the Sexy Stinger Wasp, and the Wonderful Wondra!"**_

The three struck their own poses, looking good in front of everyone.

 **PERSON SAVED MAX: BLUE ROSE & WASP & WONDRA (500 POINTS)**

(Wondra and Wasp are also sponsored by Pepsi)

"Our powers might be a little cold, but your crime has been put completely on hold!" Blue Rose said. As she finished her catchphrase, Wondra use her powers to simulate fireworks going off.

Wild Tiger and Squirrel Girl watched on incredulously from another ice mountain.

"Are you doing this just to rack up points? We have the bad guy right here!"

Wriggling himself free, the robber took out his gun and shot Tiger in the chest.

"D-did you really just shoot me?" Tiger questioned. The bullet had little to no effect on him, only leaving a small blemish on his suit.

Squirrel Girl attempted to grab the gun from him.

"Back off!" The robber shot his gun again. Squirrel Girl leaned back to dodge the bullet, but lost her footing on the ice and slide down the mountain.

"What are you doing?!" Tiger said.

The robber pushed him aside and made a run for it. Shooting at the three girls ahead of him.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Don't come this way!"

Apparently forgetting that having guns shooting at you was part of the job, all three girls fled from the gun toting robber. This was a common occurrence for them as Hero TV would dub this their "Cutie Escape."

"Why do they always do that? There are three of them!" Wild Tiger groaned. "Enough messing around!" He jumped high into the air intending to come down on the robber. However, as his jump reached it's peak, his Hundred Power ran out of time.

"Uh oh!"

 _ **"Oh my! Wild Tiger's Hundred Power just reached it's time limit! Now he's helpless!"**_

Gravity took it's affect and Tiger began falling down. Squirrel Girl saw and raced over to catch him. Unfortunately, she ran into several ice spikes that blocked her path.

"Spikes?! What kind of idiot creates spikes in their ice formations?!"

The spikes were plentiful and packed closely, making it incredibly difficult to traverse. Squirrel Girl could only watch. Tiger couldn't bare to see his own death coming as he covered his eyes.

With brief flash, Tiger was saved by some guy in a silver armored suit.

"Huh, what? Sky High?" Tiger looked up at his savior.

"Haha, no. I'm more of an Iron Man."

 _ **"What's this?! A mysterious new hero has come in to save Tiger!"**_

The guy flew over and dropped Tiger next to Squirrel Girl.

Before any words could be said, another armored man jumped in and scooped up the robber and successfully incapacitated him.

 _ **"And another one appears to apprehend the robber!"**_

The two armored heroes landed in front of a crowd of awestruck civilians. Their helmets opened, revealing their faces. The civilians recognized these faces as two of the most recognizable people in the world.

 _ **"Hey that's...Barnaby Brooks Jr. and Tony Stark! Two of the biggest names in the tech industry! This season ends with a shocking reveal!"**_

Squirrel Girl helped Wild Tiger up. "You almost died!"

Tiger gave her a thumbs up, keeping up his bravado. "I'm still here aren't I?" He said confidently. "I would've handled it, don't worry about it."

"Right...oh! Have you seen Wolverine around?"

"Oh yeah, we sorta lost track of him on the monorail. I wonder where he ended up?"

By a random street corner, Wolverine laid on top of a parked car that he landed on. The explosion wounded him pretty badly, so he had to wait for his Healing Factor to kick in. Fire Emblem and Storm had driven by.

"Oh my, are you okay Wolverine?" Storm asked with concern.

"Yeah...yeah," Wolverine grunted. "This isn't the first time I've been blown up."

"Would you like us to give you a lift Wolvy?" Fire Emblem asked.

"I'm fine, just let me heal up and I'll be on my way!"

"You don't have to be so pissy about it." Fire Emblem pouted.

* * *

 **AN: Probably a bad place to end, but this is where I've decided to split up an already long chapter. Feel free to review, i'm open to any opinions or ideas anyone has.**


	2. Marvel NEXT Issue 2

Marvel NEXT Issue 2

 **AN: And we're back with the next "issue." Enjoy!**

 _ **Bold Italic = Hero TV Announcer**_

* * *

Later that night was the end of season awards ceremony for HeroTV. Kotetsu and Logan were backstage a bit late. Doreen was already on stage with the other heroes. Kotetsu and Logan were being chewed out by their boss, Ben Jackson.

"Do you realize what you've done, you two?" Ben questioned. He wasn't very happy. "Why did you have to bend the rail, Kotetsu? And why did you have to break the monorail car's windows, Logan?"

"Hey bub, we're just doing our jobs." Logan said.

"Do you know how much the damages cost us?"

"Well you know," Kotetsu started, "Worrying about that stuff would stop us from keeping the peace."

"If the both of you don't worry about that, I can't protect you or Doreen!"

"Why isn't she back here with us if we're so troublesome, anyway?" Logan inquired.

"She's the cleanest of the three of you." Ben answered. "Sure she's caused some damage over this season but not as much as you two did. What happened tonight was an example."

"So what?"

Ben sighed, "Forget it, Logan, there's just no reasoning with you. Just go."

"Sorry for always causing you trouble." Kotetsu said apologizing for the both of them.

"I know you are." Ben replied wiping his forehead.

* * *

Kotetsu and Logan got on stage, standing by Doreen with their masks on.

"What did we miss?" Kotetsu asked.

"Oh nothing much, they were just announcing our names." She answered.

"Just in time for the MVP."

"Not like we'd win it." Logan muttered.

"Shut up."

" _ **Thank you for waiting! We're going to announce our MVP's for King of Heroes and the Ultimate Team!"**_

The rankings were counted and displayed on a big jumbotron above. Though the rankings varied slightly, the top ranking was the same for both individual heroes and hero teams: Sky High as King of Heroes and Sky High and Kid Nova as the Ultimate Team of Heroes.

" _ **Congratulations, Sky High and Kid Nova!"**_

The two heroes stepped forward to the applause of many fans in the stadium.

"We couldn't have done this without everyone's help!" Sky High said, making numerous gestures. "Thanks, and thanks again!"

"We really couldn't have done this without you guys cheering us on!" Nova spoke.

Kotetsu looked up at the rankings. In the individual rankings, both him and Logan were tied in 11th place. Doreen was surprisingly higher ranked, placing 6th behind Blue Rose(3rd), Wondra(4th), and Wasp(5th). In the team ranking they ranked 5th.

" _ **Next, a message from Albert Maverick. The CEO of Apollon Media, as well as the President of the OBC!"**_

The old man walked over to the podium. Greeting the announcer. "Yes, thank you for that, but before that, I'd like to introduce a couple of people. Please, come in."

Two men came onto the stage. They were immediately recognized as the two guys in armored suits earlier, Barnaby Brooks Jr. And Tony Stark. They both dressed in really nice suits. Barnaby was in red while Tony dressed in black.

Tony stood up to the podium. "I guess you're all wondering what a couple of industrial giants like us are doing here. Well, we are not here to tell you that we're going to sponsor any of these heroes."

"Yes," Barnaby chimed in. "We're here to announce officially that Stark and I have decided to join this league of heroes."

The crowd erupted in cheers.

Maverick took over the microphone. "Yes, these two young men, Barnaby Brooks Jr. and Tony Stark will be new heroes keeping the peace here."

"The two may not have any special abilities, but I assure you that they're just as skilled as any of the other heroes and certainly won't be the kind that need rescuing."

That last comment left Kotetsu a little disgruntled. He could tell that last one was directed at him. He didn't like being made fun of. He was a hero, not a joke. He'd rather not stand here and listen to what Maverick had to say about anything else.

"Ugh, I'm leaving," Kotetsu said, stepping of stage.

"Kotetsu, wait!" Doreen reached for him. Logan kept her hand down.

"Don't worry about him, kid, he'll be back." He said. "He's our ride anyway."

Doreen had a worried look on her face, but decided to put her worries off till later.

* * *

Dressed in his civilian clothing, Kotetsu had taken a walk to calm his nerves and ended up at the sports bar he would normally be at with his friends. He sat down next to a familiar face.

"Hey, Kamala."

"Hi Kotetsu." Kamala greeted.

Kamala Khan was better known as the new Ms. Marvel to most people, taking up the name after the original retired. She's been a hero for the last six years and currently in the same team with Blue Rose, Wasp, and Wondra. Kotetsu and Kamala have been in a relationship together for about two years. Not many people know this.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ceremony?" Kamala asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Kamala sipped her drink. "Well, to be honest, my boss gave me the day off and that I didn't have to show up to the ceremony. Plus, I've been getting ready for my book to be published. I had to go negotiate with my publisher."

"Really, that's great!" Kotetsu congratulated her.

"I know, I'm so excited." She hugged him. "So why are you here?"

"I just didn't feel like sticking around."

"That's it?" Kamala inquired. "Are the others heckling you for being saved by that random new hero?"

"You saw that?!" Kotetsu said surprised.

"How could I not," Kamala answered. "It's been all over the news. You think the media is going to ignore two young well known billionaires being heroes in cool robot suits?"

"Their suits aren't that cool." Kotetsu muttered.

"Oh don't get jealous, your butt still looks cute that spandex suit you wear." She winked.

"I'm not jealous at all." Kotetsu's cellphone interrupted him.

"Who is it?"

"It's uh, Antonio." Looking at his cellphone, the wallpaper had changed to a picture of a bison. "Hello."

 _"Where are ya man!?"_ Antonio asked. He was back at the Awards Ceremony. Having changed from his Rock Bison hero suit to a formal suit but still keeping his helmet.

"At a sports bar with Kamala." Kotetsu answered.

 _"You're missing out man, you should've come meet and greet the bigwigs."_

"Yeah? Why don't you take care of that for me, big guy. I've got better things to do." Kotetsu promptly hung up on him.

"Don't you think it's a bit harsh to hang up on him like that?" Kamala asked.

"Nah, Antonio wouldn't mind."

* * *

"He...hung up on me," Antonio spoke. "That ass!"

A hand suddenly began to grope his butt. "Yow!"

"Mmm, speaking of asses." A sultry voice spoke.

Antonio can tell who that voice belonged to from anywhere. "Damn it, Fire Emblem! Get away from me!"

"I can't help it, handsome, your butt feels so nice." Fire Emblem said. He was wearing a suit like Antonio.

"Brother!" Storm exclaimed, walking up to the two. She wore an extremely beautiful dress. "We must keep appearances! What would our sponsors think if they saw such unruly behavior?"

Storm was conscious about their public image. Fire Emblem actually owned Helios Energy, the main sponsor for the two of them, and Storm actually ran a school to help young mutants and NEXT with their powers.

"Ohh, you're no fun." Fire Emblem said removing his hand from Antonio's butt.

"It's all fun and games until a scandal pops up." Antonio was looking at Storm as if he saw an angel.

* * *

Going around the ceremony floor, other heroes can be seen conversing with their bosses, fans, and potential future sponsors. The heroes that had the most attention were Barnaby and Tony. Already getting more press than the King of Heroes and his teammate.

"You two were amazing out there." Their friend, Pepper Potts congratulated. (Now might be good time to mention that Tony and Pepper are based on their counterparts from the Armored Adventures Show).

"It was nothing really, Pepper." Tony said. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

"Yeah, not really a challenge for our armor." Barnaby spoke.

"Speaking of armor," One of the men around them started. "The ones the both of you used looked amazing as well."

"Heh, you think those were amazing," Tony boasted. "Just wait until you see what we have next season."

* * *

Logan and Doreen were pretty much by themselves. Even Origami Cyclone and Tag (two heroes who always placed last) were getting more attention.

"I've never seen Kotetsu act like that before." Doreen said eating a handful of nuts.

"He's probably just tired." Logan replied eating an hors d'oeuvre.

"Of what? Being a hero?"

"No, the man loves this job too much to just quit. He's tired of being a joke. You heard Maverick when he was talking about the new guys, right?"

"Yeah."

"He was basically the butt of his jokes."

"Oh, well that's just mean." Doreen said with a pouty face

"I've known Kotetsu for a long time, I can tell ya he takes his job seriously. Basically living his childhood dream. If I were humiliated while pursuing my dream I'd be pretty pissed too."

"Aw, poor Kotetsu."

"I wouldn't be too worried about him."Logan said, drinking. "He'll be back to his usual self before long."

* * *

Back with Kamala and Kotetsu.

"You understand what I'm saying Kotetsu?" Kamala asked. "You mustn't let that stuff get to you. You're a grown man not a child overhearing people calling them names."

"I know."

"Good," She smiled. "I don't want to end up taking care of a big old man-child in his mid-thirties along with a family."

"Ha ha, very funny." Kotetsu said sarcastically. "But speaking of family, what about mine?"

"Oh right, we're still going to see them, right?"

"Of course we are, I'd like for you to meet my family at least once before we get any more serious about our relationship."

"Okay, shouldn't be too bad." Kamala said. "But remember, next time we're going to see my family."

"Of course," Kotetsu smiled before changing the subject. "Oh by the way, you ranked seventh."

"Seventh? I thought I was at least sixth."

"No, Doreen managed to squeak by for it."

"Hm, not bad for her first season."

Kotetsu nodded. "She definitely has a future as a successful hero."

* * *

 **AN: Once again, probably a bad place to end, but this was basically done anyway.**

 **So probably not the best way to introduce her but, Kamala is here. I was originally going to put She Hulk in her place, then Carol Danvers before finally deciding on Khan herself. I really like her comics and I think that Kamala and Kotetsu would really relate to each other.**

 **Next Issue won't go immediately go into the events of episode 2 of the Anime, just a heads up.**

 **Please Review and feel free to suggest any ideas you have.**


	3. Meanwhile in Asgard

Meanwhile in Asgard

 **AN: Nothing much to say here. This chapter is rather small and is a setup up for an arc later down the line, which is why I decided to put it out now. As you would guess, a couple of characters from Asgard will be introduced here. Enjoy!**

* * *

A young girl lied in her room. Deep in thought and sighing as she tossed and turned on her bed. An air of depression seemed to hover over her.

"Dian?" Another girl spoke as she entered the room.

"Torunn?" Dian sat up. "What is it, sister?"

"You've been in your room all day, I just wanted to see if something was wrong."

"I'm...fine." Dian said hesitantly.

"Something is wrong, you sound troubled." Torunn said. Being a caring and loving older sibling, she can tell when something is amiss.

"Well...yes actually. I've been thinking a lot lately."

"What's on your mind?"

Dian got up from her bed. "Have you ever felt like you didn't belong?"

"Didn't belong?"

"Like I've said, I've been thinking a lot...a lot about myself. I don't feel like I don't belong here...in Asgard."

"What are you saying, sister? Of course you belong in Asgard, it is your home."

"You say that but...it doesn't feel like that. You of all people should know how troubled I am. I'm different."

"Dian, everyone is different."

"But I'm DIFFERENT different; I mean look at you, me, our parents. Aside from the blonde hair, I look nothing like you or father and no one would be able to tell if mother and I were related unless they were told."

"You've been listening to those boys again haven't you?" Torunn questioned. Dian had always been the subject of ridicule and teasing from the boys their age. Torunn would always step in and defend her while also giving the boys a good thrashing. "I told not to listen to them, they speak nonsense."

"But what if they're right. I have trouble doing the simplest of tasks. I struggle picking up chairs, I bruise easily, I heal much slower, I get exhausted faster than everyone else, I can't even control my powers. What if..." Dian turned away.

"If...?"

"I'm not actually...related to you by blood. What if we're not actually sisters?"

"Dian Mu," Torunn said. She never said Dian's name fully unless she was angry. "Don't be ridiculous! You're my sister and we are related by blood!"

"But what better way is there to describe it?! I'm not normal!" Dian raised her voice.

"Yes, you're not normal, but like mother has said, you are special!"

"Special...special...WHAT IS SPECIAL?!" Dian was shouting now. "Being weak, fragile, a freak?! THAT IS NOT SPECIAL! It's pathetic! The only special thing about me is that I glow when I use my powers! A stupid freaking glow!"

"It's not stupid! It's beautiful!"

"It is stupid!"

"Children, children, I can hear your squabbling from the other side of Asgard!" A much more mature older woman said as she now entered the room, taking extra care not to let the horns on her headband get caught in the door way.

"Ah, Aunt Loki!" The two girls turned to look at their aunt. Growing up, the sisters rarely saw Loki. Whenever they did interact with her, Father and many others would be keeping a close eye on her.

"Yes, it is I." Loki said, oozing self-importance that seemed to fly over the heads of the girls. "Now what is the matter with you two?"

"Aunt Loki, please talk some sense into Dian Mu." Torunn said. "She believes that she doesn't belong here in Asgard and now she thinks that she isn't actually related to us."

"Really now?" Loki inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Is that true Dian Mu?"

"Y-yes," Dian answered, avoiding direct eye contact. "I'm not normal."

"And you believe that you're not a legitimate member of our glorious family?"

"Yes, yes!"

"It's ridiculous isn't it?" Torunn said. "You were there when we were born, right?"

"Hm, truthfully, your wonderful aunt was imprisoned at the time, believe it or not. So I was only aware that the two of you were born. Who's to say what really happened."

The two girls moped as the elder woman smiled as if she had an idea.

"But perhaps I may know of something that might help you two get to the bottom of this." Loki said.

"Really?!" Dian Mu asked.

"What is it?!" Torunn asked.

"Tell us!" The girls demanded.

"If you insist." Loki took out a small picture. "This."

"A Bo-Staff?" The staff in the picture looked like it was made out of some pretty nice materials. The base being red with golden dragon heads on both ends. The eyes on the dragon heads were each with different colors and had symbols in them.

"It is a legendary weapon said to help its user find what they are looking for." She handed Dian the picture. "I hear it might also help you control your powers."

"Where do we find it?"

"Well, I believe that it is located in Migard."

"Migard?" The two sisters looked at each other. They've both heard of Migard from their parents and the many stories of adventures their father has had there. They've never been there before, they've never even been outside Asgard period. Father strictly prohibited them from leaving.

"That's across the Bifrost, right?" Torunn asked.

"Yes, it's the only way to get there." Loki answered.

"But father forbids us from leaving Asgard. Even so much as setting foot on the Bifrost is punishable." The sisters remember doing exactly that one day while they were roughhousing and playing and were severely disciplined by their mother for unintentionally touching the rainbow bridge. The mere thought of that day caused them to rub their butts in remembrance of the pain.

"Forget your father, the two of you are old enough to venture out on your own." Loki objected before directing her focus on Dian. "Dearest Dian Mu, surely you'd like to find out what you truly are?"

"Yes...I do." She nodded.

"Are you serious about this, Dian?" Torunn questioned.

"Sister," Dian started. She placed her hands on Torunn's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I want to do this. If you love me, you'll come with me and help."

"What? But the punishment." Torunn didn't think it was worth it. A driving force behind that was the potential of getting caught and facing their mother's wrath. She never wanted to experience the pain her butt felt at the hands of mother again.

"Torunn please, I need this." Dian pleaded as she shook her sister. "If I don't, it'll continue to stress me for the rest of my life. I won't ever be happy again."

Torunn sighed. "I can't bear to see my sister so troubled, I love you too much." When she noticed that Dian was been bullied by the other young Asgardians, she promised herself that she would do whatever she could to make her sister happy. "If going against father and going on this adventure with you will help you get over this and truly make you happy, then I'll do it."

"Oh, sister, thank you!" Dian hugged Torunn who lovingly returned it.

Loki rolled her eyes at her nieces' display of affection. 'How nice, but perhaps they love each other a little too much.' Still, she was a little envious of their love.

Not breaking from their hug, the two faced Loki.

"Aunt Loki, will you help us?" Dian asked.

"At least to get us across the Bifrost." Torunn added.

"I'll gladly help my two favorite nieces." Loki said with a smile.

"Thank you!" The two said simultaneously.

Finally, the sisters released each other from their hug. "We must prepare." Torunn said.

"Yes." Dian said.

"I shall go and gather supplies," Torunn then pointed to her sister. "You should do the same, sister."

"I will." Dian nodded.

Torunn left the room, leaving Loki and Dian Mu by theirselves. There was a brief period of silence before Loki spoke.

"You know, Dian Mu, I was once in a similar situation like yours."

"Really?" Dian inquired.

"Why yes. I had always felt and looked different from the others and was always treated poorly, even by my father." Loki exaggerated her movements as she spoke. Out of the corner of her eye she can see that Dian was eating it up. "I started to question what I was."

"What happened? Did you find out what you are?"

"Yes," Loki frowned. "Turns out that I'm actually a frost giant."

Dian gasped. "But, you don't even look like one. You're not even that big."

"I know, could you imagine how distraught I was. I can't even be a proper Frost Giant."

"Is that why you're helping me?"

"Dian Mu, I see a lot of myself in you." Loki said walking behind her. "It's why I treat you in much higher regard than most. Neither of us are physically strong, nor are we well loved amongst our peers. Which is why I'm seeing to it that you find yourself so that you may not go down the same horrible path I went."

"Loki..."

"I want you to know that no matter what happens," Loki leaned in close, tilting Dian's head towards her so that they were both eye to eye. "I will always be there for you. You can talk to me about anything that's on that cute little mind of yours."

"Thank you, Aunt Loki." Dian actually hugged Loki. An action that caught Loki by surprise.

"You're welcome my sweet child." Loki said, separating from the young girl and proceeded to make her exit. "When you and your sister are ready, come find me."

"We will."

Flashing her a smile, Loki left the room. "Hm, hm. Oh Thor, you should've taught your children better." Her smile slowly turned into a devilish smirk as she spoke to herself. "They should know better than to trust me so easily. Still, Dian might be a great ally in the grand scheme of things. A wonderfully naive and easily manipulated ally." She snickered. "Oh how delicious it would be if I were to turn one of your own daughters against you in the end, brother."

* * *

 **AN: For those who haven't caught it yet, Dian Mu is Pao-Lin/Dragon Kid. So just imagine her in Asgardian armor. I'm surprised no one acknowledged that she was missing in the first two chapters. Then again, I did say that not everyone would appear in the beginning. In context of the story, both Torunn and Dian Mu/Pao-Lin are around 12 years old with Torunn being the oldest by several months.**

 **And yes Loki is a woman. For no real reason, I just wanted to. Regardless, she's obviously up to no good. What does she really want with that Bo-Staff she's sending Dian Mu and Torunn for? Will it really help Dian find out if she's really Asgardian or something else? Find out…...eventually.**

 **Coming Soon (hopefully):**

 _ **Crushers For Justice: Wild Tiger & Wolverine ISSUE 1**_

For their vacation, Kotetsu and Logan return to their families in Japan. Bringing Kamala along, Kotetsu introduces her to his family. Kaede, however, doesn't take this to well. Meanwhile, an escaped clone arrives to Japan still on the run and looking for someone, but who?

 **Please review and I hope to be back soon.**


End file.
